


Good Job

by Trammel



Series: Trust is a Verb [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Nick Fury, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, obligatory shawarma reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: "I trust my gut," Fury goes on, leaning closer to Tony. "My gut was right about Romanoff and my gut has always been right about you."





	Good Job

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about Father's Day and finally finished this up!

Tony makes his way shakily along the corridor of the Helicarrier, bracing himself against the wall a few times. His head is fuzzy, he thinks he might be a bit in shock. He's not completely sure yet that this is all real, hearing Hulk's roar and opening his eyes to see Cap staring down at him, stark relief on his face.

He's not really sure that he made it back, but for the moment all the evidence points to the fact that he did.

They all made it back onto the Helicarrier, and Tony got Cap to swear he would watch over Banner while Tony went to talk to Fury.

Who the hell knows  what Fury wants. If the man is  gonna ream him out now, after all this, he can shove it. All Tony wants right now is a stiff drink and something to eat.

He is doing everything he can just to think about food, nothing else. _Nothing else._

He pushes open the door to the conference room Fury is waiting in, and staggers to a chair a few seats over from Fury.

He absolutely can't read what's on Fury's face. It seems to be something like relief, but that can't be. Doesn't compute.

Tony props his head up with his left hand, because otherwise he might just faceplant on the conference table and take a little nap.

"Listen, if you want me to fill out paperwork or shit like that-"

Fury holds up a hand and cuts him off. Tony doesn't even have the energy to be annoyed.

"I don't trust shrinks. Never have. They talk a lot of bullshit."

What? What is he talking about?

 "I trust my gut," Fury goes on, leaning closer to Tony. "My gut was right about Romanoff and my gut has always been right about you."

"About…what?" It always takes a bit for Tony's brain to come back online after near-death experiences. And this one was especially horrifying. But he's not gonna think about that. No. Just get the team, go eat. Stick together. Protect Banner. Make fun of Steve.

As soon as he manages to figure out what the hell Fury wants.

"The shrinks were wrong. Even Romanoff was wrong. About you."

"Is this - an apology?" Tony sits up straight, kind of shocked. If he were conscious enough, he would have Jarvis recording the conversation from his phone. Does he have his phone? He vaguely remembers talking to Pepper on somebody's phone, when he finally managed to sit up, assuring her he was still alive after his little detour into space.

But things aren't really clear right now.

 He pats the pocket of his jeans but there's nothing there.

"You can take it like that if you want," Fury says.

"Ok, ok." Tony nods. "Fine, whatever."

He's thinking of leaving, but he realizes, wait, he does actually have something important to say to Fury. "So, um, I need your assurance - your real assurance, that you and Shield aren't gonna touch Banner. He's staying with me. The whole team can stay at the tower, if they want, I know we gotta do some remodeling, but he's staying. You're not gonna get him."

Tony hears himself babbling, and hopes the message is getting through. He is serious. He hopes he doesn't sound as out of it as it seems to his own ears.

"I knew you'd wanna keep him", Fury smiles. Actually smiles. That's strange. And worrying. "We'll give it a try. Worked this time. We'll see how it goes."

"You," Tony swallows and points a finger at Fury. "Don't. Touch. Him."

Fury gives him a strange almost smile. "You gonna vouch for him?"

Tony nods. God, his head hurts. His everything hurts, actually.

_Don't think about it. Nothing a good drink and some food can't cure._

"All right. Figure you deserve that at least."

Shit. That was too easy. Tony still doesn't understand what's going on here. Fury is being too … _nice._

"So are we done here?" Tony gets up - slowly - and starts for the door.

"Wait. One more thing." Fury stops him, getting up, moving close to Tony, who blinks up at him.

It happens so quickly that Tony isn't sure it's real. But a lot has happened today that he's not sure is real.

He's moving toward the door but Nick takes his arm and pulls him back. Tony flinches because he thinks he's gonna get hit - so many people and other beings have tried to kill him today he's lost count. But Fury turns him and wraps his arms around Tony.

What, wait? This is a _hug_? Fury is _hugging_ him. And it feels real, human. Fury is warm and tall and Tony's face is pressed against Fury's jacket for a moment, the smell of leather and sweat filling his nose.

Maybe Tony is actually alive.

"You did a fucking _good_ job today." Fury's voice is softer than Tony's ever heard it. "And I'm damn glad you made it back."

Tony is speechless for a moment. Absolutely speechless. Fury pats him on the shoulder then lets him go.

Tony tries to form a train of thought, but it's pretty hopeless. His stomach growls, reminding him. Food. Team. Post-battle revelry, as their new Norse friend had said.

"Uh- well, they're waiting," he gestures. "We're gonna get shawarma."

"Good plan." Fury nods, giving Tony another indecipherable look. "We'll have a debrief tomorrow."

Tony just nods, having no idea what else to say, and stumbles back out of the room.


End file.
